Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid-connecting element, in particular to connect vessels and to produce a fluid connection between vessels or elements that are attached to the connecting element.
Description of the Background Art
Especially in medical applications, it is known in the conventional art for liquid solutions or medicines to be taken up from a storage vessel by means of syringes and administered to patients. To this end, it is known that, using the syringe, the fluid is taken up directly through the needle of the syringe and then administered directly to the patient.
It is also known that a connecting element is placed on the storage vessel, to which connecting element the syringe can then be attached in order to draw the liquid out of the storage vessel into the syringe. When the syringe is then removed from the connector again, liquid can nevertheless leak out of the syringe, which is very disadvantageous, especially in the case of very expensive medicines. In addition, contamination is possible in this case, because escaping medicines or liquids can be lost, which is considered disadvantageous in the medical and nursing fields.
It is also known that infusion solutions, in particular, can be connected to a needle by means of tubing, wherein medicines can be added into such tubing or needles as well. This is then accomplished through a connecting element that is subject to the same disadvantages as described above.